onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance
|bounty = over 3,152,000,600 500,000,000 Roronoa Zoro - 320,000,000 Nami - 66,000,000 Usopp - 200,000,000 Sanji - 177,000,000 Tony Tony Chopper - 100 Nico Robin - 130,000,000 Franky - 94,000,000 Brook - 83,000,000 Trafalgar D. Water Law - 500,000,000 Bepo - 500 Pedro - 382,000,000 Capone Bege - 300,000,000 Jinbe - over 400,000,000}} |captitle = Leaders |captain = Monkey D. Luffy Trafalgar D. Water Law Kozuki Momonosuke Inuarashi Nekomamushi }} The Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance is a pirate alliance originally formed between the Straw Hat Pirates and the Heart Pirates with the goal of taking down Kaido of the Yonko. However, Law's original goal was to take down Donquixote Doflamingo of the Shichibukai in order to avenge the death of his friend, Donquixote Rosinante; he intended to end the alliance when Doflamingo broke their agreement and die taking Doflamingo down if necessary. However, Luffy refused to allow the alliance to end, and their goal is now actually Kaido, who will be targeting them due to their involvement in Doflamingo's downfall. When the two crews arrived on Zou, the alliance grew to include the Kozuki Family of Wano Country, led by its young heir Kozuki Momonosuke, and the Mink Tribe, whose leaders Inuarashi and Nekomamushi were servants to the Kozuki Family. Members Alliance Strength When the Heart Pirates and Straw Hat Pirates formed an alliance, it was immediately reported the next day. The captains, Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar D. Water Law, are both part of the infamous group known as the Worst Generation , having earned bounties of 400,000,000 and 440,000,000 respectively at the time of the alliance's formation. Both captains also have Devil Fruit powers. Luffy is infamous for invading all three of the main World Government facilities and escaping from all of them alive, with Law helping him escape from Marineford. Law is infamous for taking part in the Rocky Port Incident and later sending 100 pirate hearts to the World Government, earning him a Shichibukai position and immunity from the Marines. Upon deducing what their plan was, Fleet Admiral Sakazuki decided to send a Marine Admiral to deal with the alliance, indicating the possible threat they posed. Upon their alliance's formation, Law stated that since they still paled in comparison to a Yonko, their chances of taking down Kaido together were only 30%; however, since Law did not originally intend to actually battle Kaido, this statistic is uncertain. The alliance's notoriety grew significantly when they took down Doflamingo, a powerful Shichibukai, and his entire crew the day after their formation. This action was so shocking to the World Government that Sakazuki planned to cover up the event somehow, but Admiral Fujitora did not let him do so. Luffy and Law both earned bounties of 500,000,000, with the Straw Hat Pirates' bounties all increasing as well. Not only that, but seven crews of notable warriors, composing over 5600 people, that Luffy allied with on Dressrosa pledged their allegiance to him, which drastically increased the alliance's power. The alliance's power only grew as it expanded to include the Kozuki Family and the Mink Tribe. The minks are all born warriors with the ability to produce electric shocks known as Electro. The Mink Tribe's warriors fought on par for five days with Kaido's right hand man Jack and his subordinates, and managed to gain the upper hand, only losing when Jack used the gas Koro. The minks also possess another unknown special ability referred to has their "true power". The three samurai retainers of the Kozuki Family are all trained in combat, with Kin'emon and Kanjuro being swordsmen and Raizo using ninjutsu. Kin'emon and Kanjuro also have Devil Fruit powers. Their leader Momonosuke, though young and inexperienced, possesses an Artificial Devil Fruit power as well as the ability to communicate with the enormous elephant Zunisha, who is powerful enough to wipe out entire fleets of ships with a single attack. During the Totto Land Arc, a group led by Luffy allied themselves temporarily with the Fire Tank Pirates, another Worst Generation crew led by a fellow Super Rookie, Capone Bege, in order to take down a second Yonko, Big Mom. Since forming, the alliance has taken Caesar Clown hostage and used his Devil Fruit power and scientific knowledge. They were also temporarily assisted by powerful well known groups such as Marines G-5 branch, the Revolutionary Army members, and the former Shichibukai Jinbe and his crew. History Past Thirteen years ago, a dying Trafalgar D. Water Law joined the Donquixote Pirates. Donquixote Rosinante, better known by his codename Corazon, tried to help cure Law of his illness; during their journey, he revealed that he was intent on bringing down his brother Donquixote Doflamingo. However, Doflamingo discovered his brother's betrayal and killed Rosinante, traumatizing Law, who swore that he would avenge his friend by bringing down Doflamingo. In preparation for the alliance, Law left his crew on Zou a month ago while he set off for Punk Hazard to form a partnership with Caesar Clown. Sometime during or shortly after the timeskip, Kozuki Oden, the daimyo of Kuri, and his wife were killed by Kaido and the shogun of Wano Country as the two sought out a secret Oden knew. Oden's son, Momonosuke, and his retainers Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and Raizo managed to escape the country. The samurai sailed to Zou in order to recruit allies, but were shipwrecked, causing Raizo to be separated from the group. Raizo ended up on Zou, while the others landed on Dressrosa. They were chased by the guards, and Momonosuke stowed away on a ship headed for Punk Hazard. Kanjuro sacrificed himself so Kin'emon could head to Punk Hazard as Momonosuke was put in a testing facility there, where he unwittingly ate Vegapunk's Artificial Devil Fruit before falling into the garbage chute after being chased by the guards. Kin'emon arrived on Punk Hazard and encountered Law, who split him into three pieces which became scattered across the island. Dressrosa Saga Punk Hazard Arc When the Straw Hat Pirates landed on Punk Hazard, they discovered the pieces of Kin'emon's body as they explored the island and eventually succeeded in putting him back together. Nami, Sanji, Chopper, and Franky encountered Law when the pirate was battling Smoker and the Marines, and Law switched their bodies around. Later, Law defeated the Yeti Cool Brothers, whom the Straw Hats had been battling, before offering to form an alliance with them to take down Kaido. Monkey D. Luffy agreed, despite Law warning him that their chances of success were only around 30%, and their alliance was formed. Law's first objective was to destroy the SAD production and capture the man in charge of production, Caesar Clown, in order to hold him hostage to his master "Joker", better known as the Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo. The pirates succeeded in their mission, also defeating Vergo and Monet of the Donquixote Pirates. Kin'emon also sought to rescue Momonosuke, and Luffy found him in the garbage dump. After the alliance thwarted an attempt to reclaim Caesar by Buffalo and Baby 5, Law revealed to the Straw Hats that Kaido relied on artificial Devil Fruits known as SMILEs to build an army of Zoan users, and these SMILEs were provided by Doflamingo. Law's plan was to use Caesar as a hostage in order to force Doflamingo to quit the Shichibukai, as without Caesar, he could no longer make SMILEs. If Doflamingo agreed, Caesar would be returned, but the alliance would infiltrate Dressrosa in order to destroy the factory producing SMILE. This would ensure that Doflamingo faced the wrath of Kaido, who would be cut off from his source of power, as well as the Marines, as he would no longer have Shichibukai immunity. Dressrosa Arc The next day, Doflamingo's resignation from the Shichibukai was reported in newspapers, and the alliance arranged a deal for Caesar's return. The alliance sailed to Dressrosa, where they split up into three groups: Law, Robin, and Usopp would take Caesar to Doflamingo, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Kin'emon would find and destroy the SMILE Factory, and Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Momonosuke would guard the Thousand Sunny. Kin'emon also sought to find the captured Kanjuro. However, Luffy entered the Corrida Colosseum in order to participate in a tournament for the Mera Mera no Mi, which Doflamingo used as a trap for him. The Caesar Return team made their way to Green Bit to return Caesar to Doflamingo. However, Sanji discovered that Doflamingo had tricked everyone and that he never quit the Shichibukai, but was too late in doing so, as Marine Admiral Fujitora accompanied Doflamingo to battle Law. As the battle began, Robin and Usopp discovered a tribe of dwarves who were revealed to be part of a movement set on bringing down Doflamingo. Franky and Zoro also met dwarves on Dressrosa as well as a toy named Thunder Soldier, and they discovered that Doflamingo ruled over Dressrosa by turning every dissenter into a toy, which would cause them to be forgotten. Meanwhile, the Sunny team came under attack by Jora of the Donquixote Pirates, and were turned into living art by her. Though Brook succeeded in tricking and defeating Jora, the crew found themselves sailing toward Green Bit. Doflamingo and Fujitora overpowered Law on the island, but Law managed to escape. As Doflamingo chased him, however, he decided to attack the Sunny. Sanji arrived to stop Doflamingo, but was easily defeated, and Law intercepted the Shichibukai. Law told the Sunny crew to take Caesar to Zou while he held off Doflamingo. Sanji, however, questioned Law's fixation on Doflamingo, as their only goal was to destroy his factory. As they faced off, Law revealed to Doflamingo that he only made the alliance to destroy Doflamingo's SMILE so that Kaido could kill him; his main goal was not to defeat Kaido, but to avenge Corazon's death and die in the process if necessary, so he ended the alliance. Doflamingo defeated and captured Law, taking him to his palace. Meanwhile, the Sunny crew came under attack by the Big Mom Pirates, and Luffy told them to head for Zou. Luffy was freed from the Corrida Colosseum by Sabo, and he, Zoro, and Kin'emon accompanied the former Donquixote Pirate Viola to the palace in order to rescue Law. At this time, Franky, Robin, and Usopp learned of the plan to free all the toys by knocking out Sugar, the one with the power to make them. As Franky distracted the guards outside, Robin and Usopp infiltrated the underground harbor with the dwarves. They located Sugar, but she and her guard Trebol easily overpowered them and turned them into toys. Usopp was the only one left standing, but after a final stand, he was defeated. However, when Sugar decided to torture him by force-feeding him the Tatababasco meant for her, she caused him to make a terrifying expression, which scared her into unconsciousness. Luffy's group reached the outside of the throne room, having rescued and brought Thunder Soldier along the way. Upon returning to his human form from the Thunder Soldier due to Sugar's defeat, Kyros rushed in and decapitated Doflamingo. When Luffy and Viola rushed in to free him, Law told Luffy that their alliance was over and that they were now enemies, but Luffy ignored him. However, Doflamingo revealed that he had survived by creating a clone of himself out of string, which he used to defeat Luffy before having Pica eject him, Viola, Law, Kyros, and former king Riku Dold III from the palace and using his ultimate technique, the Birdcage, which trapped everyone inside Dressrosa. Pica rearranged the structure of Dressrosa, sending the palace far away from Luffy's group and putting the SMILE Factory aboveground before inhabiting a large golem and attacking Luffy, Zoro, and Law. With the help of the allies Luffy made in the Colosseum, Luffy and Law made their way to the palace's new location, with Zoro staying behind to confront Pica. Kin'emon also found Kanjuro inside a deep pit where prisoners were put, and they managed to escape. Meanwhile, Franky and the dwarves attacked the SMILE Factory, but Franky was forced to battle Senor Pink at the entrance. Finally, Luffy and Law made it back to the palace and confronted Doflamingo again. Doflamingo and his subordinate Trebol used wily tactics to split Law and Luffy up, and Doflamingo brutally injured Law. As this happened, the Straw Hats and the Colosseum gladiators defeated the Donquixote Pirate officers one by one. Once Senor Pink was defeated, the dwarves destroyed the SMILE Factory. Doflamingo decided to destroy Dressrosa by closing the Birdcage, but after a great effort Luffy and Law managed to defeat him. Doflamingo and his crew were arrested, and Fujitora ensured that the news of the alliance's victory was released to the world, which earned the alliance instant notoriety. Fleet Admiral Sakazuki ordered Fujitora to capture Luffy and Law, and the Admiral attempted to do so three days later. However, with the help of the gladiators and the dwarves, they managed to escape, and the Colosseum gladiators that had fought with Luffy pledged their allegiance to him, forming the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. The Straw Hats and Law all had bounty increases, although Sanji was notably only wanted alive. Invasion of Zou While this happened, Jack and the Beasts Pirates attacked the island of Zou in search of Raizo. The native Mink Tribe claimed that they did not know where Raizo was, and a five-day battle ensued. Eventually, Jack won after using the poisonous Koro gas to subdue the minks. However, he was forced to leave after hearing the news of Doflamingo's defeat. The same day, the Sunny crew arrived, drove away the remaining Beasts Pirates, and treated the minks' injuries. As Zou healed, however, the Big Mom Pirates caught up to the Straw Hats with orders to take Sanji, as he was arranged to be married into Big Mom's family. Sanji allowed himself and Caesar to be taken, but ensured that everyone else was freed. Yonko Saga Zou Arc Two days later, the remaining Straw Hats, Law, Kin'emon, and Kanjuro reached Zou, but Kin'emon and Kanjuro were initially unable to reach the top of the elephant it was located on. The Straw Hats met with the minks and reunited with the rest of their crew as Law reunited with his crew. That night, Luffy met Law's crew as he and Law discussed the alliance's plans for the future. Having heard about Jack's invasion, the Straw Hats were determined to prevent the samurai from reaching Zou, believing that there would be bad blood between them and the minks. They were unsuccessful, but it was revealed to them that the minks were allied with the Kozuki Family and that they risked their lives to protect Raizo. Kin'emon also revealed that Momonosuke's real father was the daimyo Oden. The Straw Hats and Law were taken to see Raizo, and the samurai told the Straw Hats about Oden's death and Kaido's occupation of Wano Country. After being encouraged by Luffy, Momonosuke begged the pirates to help them in the fight against Kaido, which Luffy agreed to, officially forming the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance. Law felt somewhat neglected at first as Luffy did not even ask for his opinion on the addition of two new branches into the alliance. The alliance made plans as to their next course of action: Luffy planned to go to Whole Cake Island with Nami, Chopper, and Brook to rescue Sanji, with Pedro later joining them, while Zoro, Usopp, Robin, Franky, the Heart Pirates, and the samurai would head to Wano Country. Meanwhile, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi planned to search for Marco in order to increase their alliance's strength. The elephant carrying Zou, Zunisha, came under attack by Jack and his men, but on Momonosuke's command, it wiped out his entire fleet. With everything settled, the alliance split up and began their missions, with Momonosuke and Inuarashi staying on Zou to communicate with Zunisha and defend against any future Beasts Pirates attacks. Totto Land Arc Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Brook, and the minks Pekoms, Carrot, and Pedro set off to Whole Cake Island to rescue Sanji. After a series of mishaps, they entered Totto Land, where they briefly encountered two of Sanji's siblings, Vinsmoke Yonji and Vinsmoke Reiju, with the later curing Luffy from his food poisoning. They then docked at Cacao Island, where they met Sanji's bride-to-be, Pudding, and made a plan to have Pudding get Sanji back to them. However, Pekoms was captured by the Fire Tank Pirates while guarding the Thousand Sunny. The next day, the Sanji Retrieval Team reached Whole Cake Island, with Brook and Pedro going on a separate mission to find Big Mom's Road Poneglyph while the others explored the woods by the coast. However, the woods were infested with living objects known as homies that had been given souls by Big Mom's power, and they, along with Big Mom's daughter Charlotte Brûlée, attacked and separated the Sanji Retrieval Team, with Brûlée capturing Chopper and Carrot. Meanwhile, Sanji was taken to the Germa Kingdom to reunite with his family. He fought his father, Vinsmoke Judge, but lost and was put in handcuffs that would explode if he tried to escape. The Fire Tank Pirates took the captured Pekoms to the northeast coast of Whole Cake Island, shooting him into shark-infested waters. Inside Sweet City, Brook and Pedro discovered that Big Mom was watching their every move. Meanwhile, Luffy and Nami met a large man buried in the ground named Pound, who was one of Big Mom's ex-husbands and the father of Lola. Big Mom's 10th son Charlotte Cracker then came to execute Pound for giving away secrets, but Luffy battled him. Realizing who Lola's mother really was, Nami pulled out the Vivre Card Lola gave to her, which was of Big Mom. The homies shrunk away at the power of Big Mom's soul, and Nami managed to defeat Brûlée. Luffy initiated Gear Fourth and managed to land a critical hit on Cracker. However, Cracker revealed that his body was actually a suit of biscuit armor created by his Devil Fruit powers, and he began to overwhelm Luffy in his own body. Cracker created multiple Biscuit Soldiers to attack Luffy and the two fought to a stalemate for 11 hours, but Cracker met his defeat when he rushed at Luffy and was taken out by a new form of Gear Fourth known as Tankman. Meanwhile, Chopper and Carrot plotted to use Brûlée's Mirro-World to their advantage. They were chased down and captured by Brûlée, but when Brûlée took them to her house and tried cooking Carrot, they unleashed a surprise attack to take out everyone in her house. They then took Brûlée and Diesel hostage and forced the two to guide them through Mirro-World. Meanwhile, Sanji reunited with his family, but was quickly overwhelmed and beaten up by his brothers due to them threatening to kill Zeff if he acted out of line. The Vinsmokes then went to meet Big Mom for lunch, and on their way they ran into Luffy and Nami. Due to the threat on Zeff, Sanji decided to not rejoin his crewmates and feigned allegiance to his family, attacking Luffy. However, Luffy knew Sanji was lying and swore to wait at his current spot and not eat until Sanji returned. . Big Mom sent an army to that spot in order to avenge Cracker, and despite Luffy's best efforts, he and Nami were defeated and captured, with Lola's Vivre Card being removed from Nami's possession. The Vinsmokes met with Big Mom and Pudding, and in order to keep his friends safe from Big Mom, Sanji agreed to marry Pudding. Luffy and Nami were imprisoned in a storybook, and Pudding visited them, revealing that she intended to murder Sanji at their wedding. Pudding later captured Reiju, where she revealed that the wedding would end with the assassination of the Vinsmoke Family. Pudding removed Reiju's memory, but Sanji overheard the exchange. Meanwhile, Jinbe arrived to free Luffy and Nami, and Luffy raced back to the spot where he agreed to meet Sanji. Sanji told Reiju about Pudding's plot again, and Reiju encouraged him to return to Luffy, but Sanji was hesitant until he attacked Bobbin out of rage when the Big Mom Pirate ate food he made for Luffy. Sanji returned to the spot where Luffy waited, and the two reconciled, with Sanji revealing his wish to not see his family murdered and Luffy agreeing to help him crash the wedding. Meanwhile, Brook and Pedro infiltrated the castle to take Big Mom's Poneglyphs, and while Pedro created a distraction, Brook snuck into the Room of Treasure. Pedro battled Baron Tamago, but ended the battle by creating a massive explosion and escaping into Mirro-World. Brook was confronted by Big Mom herself, and was easily defeated by her, but managed to store the copies of the Poneglyphs in his skull. Jinbe and Nami also escaped into the Mirro-World, and the team retrieved Brook and the Poneglyph copies from the clutches of a sleeping Big Mom. They then contacted Luffy and Sanji, and Jinbe proposed forming an alliance with the Fire Tank Pirates, who were plotting to take down Big Mom at the wedding. The Straw Hats went to the Fire Tank Pirates' base, where they negotiated an alliance. Trivia *Luffy was the one who came up with the alliance's name, causing Usopp to state it was too long and Nami to question if the "Ninja" part was needed as the ninja, Raizo, was affiliated with the samurai. However, the consensus was that it was needed, mainly due to Luffy's enthusiasm for ninjas. **So far, this alliance is the only named alliance the Straw Hats have formed. *The alliance have the highest total known bounty of any currently known group. References Site Navigation ru:Ниндзя-пирато-минко-самурайский альянс Category:Alliance